Pieces of Light
by Whitecloud1
Summary: The newest angel pondered on what gift the Most High Heavenly Ruler would deem worthy as he sat amongst the stars on Christmas Eve.


Disclaimer: As always, the Bleach characters belong to the creative genius of Tite Kubo. I have borrowed his characters for this little holiday story.

**PIECES OF LIGHT**

All the angels in heaven were gathered in an audience with the Most High Heavenly Ruler. Some had been angels for a short time; others, for eons. The newest angel in their midst could not figure out why he, of all angels, was there in the gathering. He, wrong-doer on earth, was with the other seraphim and cherubim. And did he mention that he was in heaven?

He had led a hard life on the streets. He was a recent enough arrival that he remembered his life on earth. His earthly life had been rife with sin: anger, violence, intimidation, stealing, and murder. No, he was not the most pleasant of the creatures that had ever walked the earth. He had been kind to animals, but he did not think _that_ was the ticket to heaven. He had never harmed a single feather, pelt, or paw. Odd, he would gently pick up an injured bird as if it were the most fragile of glass, just after snuffing out a human life. Was the life of a bird equal to that of a human?

"_Grimmjow. __Please__ step__ forward.__" _It was the booming, yet soothing voice of the Most High Heavenly Ruler. This beautiful heavenly being was surrounded by the most brilliant light.

Grimmjow lowered his eyes and knelt before the Most High Heavenly Ruler.

"_You__ do__ not__ know__ why__ you __are__ here.__You__ have__ searched __your__ memories__ and__ cannot __find__ a __single__ reason __why__ you __are__ in__ heaven.__" _Grimmjow just bowed his head. _"__The__ kindness__ you__ bestowed__ on__ the__ least __of __the__ earth,__ you__ bestowed __unto__ me.__" _Grimmjow, startled, looked up. _"__It__ was __not __only__ the __animals,__ but __the__ children.__ You__ clothed__ them,__ protected__ them,__ found__ them __shelter,__ kept__ them__ from__ harm.__ Even __if__ the __goods__ were__ ill-gotten __gain, __they__ were__ put__ to__ use__ wisely._"

Grimm smiled. _I __guess__ crime__ does__ pay._

"_Crime__ does__ not__ pay.__ But__ in__ the __end,__ you__ made __a__ sacrifice __in__ which __cannot__ be__ forgotten.__ You__ saved __a__ child__ from__ certain__ death__ from__ an__ on-coming__ car.__ You__ sacrificed__ your __life__ for__ the__ well-being__ of__ the __child.__" _The Most High Heavenly Ruler revealed the child, at home, surrounded by his family. All joyful and happy, they were still together. A kitten nuzzled the little giggling boy. Grimmjow had saved that same feline not a half a hour before the accident. He had tucked the shivering cold little creature in his coat pocket to keep it safe. He smiled, glad that his kitten had survived the accident and had found a warm, loving home.

"_Now, for the reason why you were summoned. Tonight is a very special night. It is a night of true compassion, and of giving of oneself, from the heart. As the newest of the angels here in heaven, I dispatch you to bring back something showing the wonders of this night. It will be something no human can touch, but something only you, an angel, can hold."_

Grimmjow was filled with despair. What could he possibly bring back to fit that bill? Something that could not be touched, but only he, and angel, could hold? And still be worthy of the Most Highest Heavenly Ruler?

"_You have only this night, Grimmjow. I have faith you will find just the right gift to bring back. Go."_

* * *

><p>Sitting amongst the stars, Grimmjow contemplated his instructions. He drew upon all of his senses to help in his search (angels have many more senses than land-bound souls) to discover the ultimate gift.<p>

He felt a tug in the direction of a large city. Whispers of heartfelt wishes ranging from the desire for a toy to just a few minutes more with a loved one, filled the air. There were many worthy wishes. He _could_ grant all of these wishes, both large and small. The resulting happiness of all the granted wishes combined would be a great gift indeed. Then he remembered that he had only one night; even with his angelic powers, it would take too long.

A clear cry rang out in the night air and captured his attention: the mew of a cat that directed him to a house at the end of a city park. Inside the house, he heard three distinctive voices all praying for the same thing—that Ichigo would come safely home. It seemed that Ichigo was a son and brother of those in the house. Grimmjow listened to the prayers, and looked into their hearts (as angels can see into the hearts of earthly beings). Ichigo had been away for a long time—fighting a war he did not start, but that he needed to see through to the end.

Grimmjow discovered that Ichigo had provided for the family while on duty as a soldier. He had sent home all of his pay to supplement the pittance of an income his father received running a health clinic for the poor and underserved. The pay kept food on the table, the lights and the heat on, and his sisters in school. Ichigo set aside a bit of each month's stipend so he could send a bit of 'mad money' to his sisters. It wasn't much after all the bills were paid, but the twins appreciated it.

The family celebrated simply, often giving food the patients who had to overnight in the clinic. The youngest daughter fed many with a few vegetables and rice and made it taste like a veritable feast. The family continued the late matriarch's tradition of knitting mittens, scarves, and hats, and gave those homemade gifts to the patients at the clinic during the cold months.

Grimmjow, guided by the family's entreaties, found Ichigo next to the inner city bus terminal, on his way to the train that would take him home. He observed the young man stop and give a homeless family waiting in the snow a few dollars from his pocket for city bus fare along with words of encouragement, the name of a local church that provided shelter, and the uneaten box lunch from his flight.

Ichigo hitched his duffel higher onto his shoulder, and descended the stairs to the train. Grimmjow noticed a few teenaged hoodlums shadow the soldier to the underground transportation. Their uncaring hearts were set on getting anything from the young man and at whatever cost. Grimmjow reached into the blackened hearts of the criminals and distracted the bunch with a touch kindness. Ichigo noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, noticing the group of older teenagers who were waiting on the platform a few feet away, and had retreated quickly back up the stairs to the street. Shrugging, he stepped on to the newly arrived train with Grimmjow following behind.

The other passengers, traveling late on Christmas Eve, all wished they were home. Thoughts of friends and family, gifts, prayers of hope, words of apology, understanding, forgiveness, regret, and love drifted around Grimmjow. The prayers of Ichigo's family was stronger for Grimmjow than for the others on the train, and he stayed with Ichigo.

At the next stop, Ichigo gave up his seat to an elderly couple who boarded the car. They noticed his uniform, and he started up a conversation with the couple. He had learned that they were headed across town to visit their first great-grandchild, born that morning.

Ichigo smiled, and Grimmjow thought that smile rivaled the heavenly brightness surrounding the Most High Heavenly Ruler. The rest of the passengers joined in on the conversation. All at once, he heard a wish, loud and clear for all on the train to be at peace. It came from Ichigo.

_Why__ not?_ Grimmjow thought, and whispered kind words directly into the passengers' hearts, calming their minds. The joy of the conversations, and their new found peace followed each person as they disembarked, touched each person they passed on their way back home, and carried it back to their families.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had an eight block walk to his home from the train station. He paused just as he walked through the entrance of the park. He stood, looked up into the sky, and closed his eyes. He had done the same thing many times over the years, but this time, he breathed in the familiar neighborhood air. Sweet, clear, and crisp, with overtones of cooked food, and scent of fireplace wood burning from the surrounding houses. He opened his eyes, and looked around. The trees, now bare in their winter sleep stood strong and tall, white powder covering the branches. The trail through the park on this night was barely used, and the sound of the snow crunching beneath his feet was comforting. He heard a mew, and saw a blur shoot out from behind one of the trees.<p>

"Pantera! Have you been waiting for me in the cold snow?" he asked the cream colored Siamese cat. Bending down, he picked up and tucked the cat under his jacket. "How did you know I was coming in tonight? I didn't tell the family. It was a last-minute leave." The cat just purred, looked over to the angel who was protecting Ichigo on his journey home, and closed her blue eyes in appreciation.

Grimmjow listened and smiled as he heard Ichigo talk to the cat, and the cat's feline replies as they made their trek home.

As they approached the house at the end of the park, Ichigo set Pantera down, and the cat ran to the door. Pantera pushed on the storm door, making a noise the family could hear.

"Pantera, where have you been? We were so worried!" Yuzu exclaimed. Then she saw a pair of boots behind Pantera. She looked up, and her eyes filled with tears to see her brother standing there. "Ichigo?" she whispered, fearing that if she spoke louder, the vision before her would vanish.

"Pantera brought me home." He offered his sister a bright smile and hugged her tightly.

"Yuzu, why are you taking so long at the door?" As Karin came around the corner, she saw her older brother's orange hair. She ran to him, and hugged him as well. Pantera weaved between the tangle of legs, giving her blessing to the reunion. "Shh, let's surprise Dad." The girls nodded and let go of their brother.

"Girls, who's at the door?" Isshin had been lighting the candles in the front window to guide his son's heart home, even though he knew Ichigo could not be there in person.

"Pantera caught something and brought it in with her." Karin winked at her brother.

"Really? Are we going to have roast mouse for dinner?"

The twins giggled.

"He caught something a bit bigger than that, Dad."

"Roast opossum, then?"

Isshin chuckled as he looked up at the reflection in the glass of the window. He saw his son and another man with blue hair standing next to him. "Ichigo?" he whispered—just as Yuzu had moments before, just in case it were an apparition. He turned around, and there stood his son in the middle of the living room with a broad smile on his face.

"Yeah, old man, it's even bigger than an opossum." Tears sprang to both men's eyes as they hugged.

The family clung together for a few minutes. No words could express their joy of the greatest gift of being safe and together on this Christmas Eve. "I will set another place for dinner!" Yuzu stepped away wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you drop your duffel in your room, clean up, and come back down?" his father suggested as they broke their embrace.

"Yeah. It's good to be home." Ichigo left the living room, as did Karin.

Pantera and Isshin remained. The girls in the kitchen, happily chatting, and the sound of water could be heard from the shower upstairs. All of the other occupants of the house were occupied. The purring of the cat was the only sound to be heard in the living room.

"Thank you for bringing him home, blue-haired angel."

Grimmjow was a bit stunned. Could Isshin see him?

"Yes, I know you're here. I saw your reflection in the glass." He continued to scratch Pantera as he spoke. "I was once an angel, on a mission from God, on this very night, many years ago. I found Ichigo's mother, and gave up my immortality for her."

_He__ gave__ up__ his __angelic__ existence __for __a__ human?_ He hadn't even realized such a thing was possible.

"It was not right away, but I was with her before the next eve. Thank you, whoever you are, blue-haired angel."

* * *

><p>Ichigo came back downstairs.<p>

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Was there someone with me tonight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I felt a presence with me from the time I arrived at the bus station, then in the train station, on the train, and with me on my walk home through the park. He's still here, isn't he?"

"Did you see anything?"

"No. I just got a vision out of the corner of my eye – blue pieces of light – like in a kaleidoscope."

"It must have been your guardian angel. They work overtime on this night of nights."

"I still sense him." He closed his eyes. He sensed a strong spiritual presence next to him. "Thank you for keeping me company on my way home."

Grimmjow had heard the seraphim speak of humans who could sense an angelic presence. He wanted nothing more than to stay in this home, with these people, but he had a job to do.

"Dinner!" the girls called from the dining room.

As they left to answer the call for the meal, Isshin turned back to Grimmjow.

"I hope to see you next eve."

"Merrrrow!"

Grimmjow laughed heartily, sending a sound of chiming bells into the house, then departed for the heavens.

* * *

><p>"<em>Grimmjow, what did you find?" <em>

"_Hope for the future, and love for others that transcend space and time." He opened his hands, and a dazzling array of light blazed forth._

The Most High Heavenly Ruler smiled.

"_Well done, Grimmjow. Well-done. Your understanding of a different side of human nature has earned you a trip back down for another lifetime of understanding, if you wish to take it."_

Humbled, Grimmjow bowed his head as he knelt before the Most High Heavenly Ruler. The heavens filled with the joy of the gift that was brought before the Most High Heavenly Ruler. All the seraphim and cherubim sang the most beautiful songs in praise of the most worthy gift. Grimmjow smiled, never hearing the rejoicing around him. His mind was on his new future on earth, with the family that captured his soul. Next year would be the second best Christmas Eve of his entire existence, and the best one on earth, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: My inspiration for this angel story is based off of my favorite heavenly tales: Charles Tazwell's classic story, _The__ Littlest __Angel;_ the music and the poetry of Tran Siberian Orchestra's_ Christmas__ Eve__ and__ Other __Stories;_ and the movie by Wim Wender, _Wings __of__ Desire._

Many thanks once again goes to my friend, fellow authoress, and beta extraordinaire, Rukilex, aka Shira Anthony._ Chag__ Samayach,__ Ha-chavera__ sheli._

May the festival of lights and the bringer of light bring joy to all hearts this season.


End file.
